dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Amulet of Aragon
The Amulets of Aragon, two spectral artifacts, are worn by Princess Dorathea and her brother, Prince Aragon. Anybody that wears one of the two amulets transforms into a giant, fire-breathing dragon ghost typically when they get angry or distressed. It is first seen in "Parental Bonding." Users Princess Dorathea In the opening of "Parental Bonding," Princess Dorathea turns into a dragon when she was denied to go to the ball by her mother, escapes the Ghost Zone when biting the Fenton Fisher, and attacks Danny in her rage. Danny defeats her by accidentally knocking the Amulet off (which winds up in his backpack). She is later able to retrieve it back (but it is unknown how). Danny and his friends encounter her in dragon form a few times before she uses it to fight her brother in "Beauty Marked." Unlike her earlier appearances, she now has control over her transformation. Paulina Sanchez In "Parental Bonding," Dorathea's amulet falls out of Danny's backpack when he tries to ask Paulina out. To get her to come with him to the school dance, Danny pretends that he got it for her as a gift. Paulina accepts, not out of love for Danny or the necklace, but because she sees it as the perfect opportunity to make Sam jealous. At the mall, Paulina is angered because they are out of small fleecy tees while wearing the amulet, and turns into a dragon and starts wreaking havoc. Danny defeats her and knocks the amulet into a bag that also contained a fleecy tee shirt in her size. Danny and his friends later discover its true properties and Sam convinces Paulina to let it go. Sam Manson In "Parental Bonding," Sam tries to take the amulet back from Paulina due to its ghostly properties, but she won't "return" it because she is still trying to make Sam jealous. When Sam says she isn't Danny's girlfriend, however, Paulina puts it on Sam's neck, reveals her affection for Danny was a ruse, and leaves to dump him. Angered that Paulina was deceiving and using Danny to get back at her, Sam transforms into the dragon and kidnaps Paulina. She fights Danny on the football field, focusing her rage primarily on Paulina, but Danny defeats her by wrapping her up with the Fenton Ghost Fisher and takes the amulet off of her. Prince Aragon In "Beauty Marked," Dorathea's brother Prince Aragon also possesses an amulet of his own, which turns him into a black-and-purple dragon instead of a light blue one. Prince Aragon has more control of his transformation powers than Dora, but he is rendered powerless when Danny removes his amulet and is easily defeated. Abilities *'Dragon Transformation ': When the user is angered, he or she will become a large ghost dragon with a number of abilities. Dora's amulet transforms the user into a light blue and green dragon while Aragon's transforms him into a black and purple dragon. **'Flight': The user can fly at great speeds either due to their wings or ghostly abilities (or both). **'Fire Breath': The user can breath ghostly fire from their mouth. Dora's dragon form emits green fire, while Aragon's has blue fire. **'Superhuman Strength': The user is strong enough to punch Danny across the length of a football field. **'Superhuman Endurance': The ghost dragons are able to survive several attacks from Danny without any significant damage, even able to get up right after being knocked down by Danny and continuing to fight without any problem. **'Claws': The user's hands becomes sharp claws. Weaknesses If the amulet is taken off the user, they revert back to their original form. In its earlier appearances, the user appears to have no control over their actions as the dragon and retain no memory of what they did in their transformed state. Sightings Gallery Category:Artifacts of the Ghost Zone